


Not the Egyptologist!

by kototyph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D., Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Men of Letters Bunker, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something-something for International Fanworks Day 2015. Do you think Dean dragged an old cathode TV into the library just so he could watch Doctor Sexy M.D.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Egyptologist!

**Author's Note:**

> cracked.com on [encephalitis lethargica](http://www.cracked.com/article_20046_the-5-most-terrifying-diseases-that-doctors-cant-explain.html)

_"Oh, doctor!"_ the woman on the television gasps, caught swooning in Dr. Sexy’s arms. Her hair tumbles over wide, dewy eyes. _"I'm afraid it's so much worse than that!"_

"Oh, fuck,” Dean whispers, leaning in closer to the television. "Chloe, what is it? What’s wrong with—?"

_"I'm afraid I have— encephalitis lethargica!"_

A dramatic brass crescendo, and Dean yells, _"What?"_

“Dean, seriously,” Sam groans from the table behind them. Next to him, Charlie rolls her eyes.

“What the— Cas!” Dean turns to him and flings an accusatory finger at the screen. “What the fuck is insefalis lethargy?”

 _“Encephalitis lethargica,”_ Castiel says, frowning intently at the end credits. “The sleeping sickness. Initial symptoms include sore throat, but may progress to hallucinations, paralysis, and death. The last epidemic was in the early twentieth century.”

“That dig she went on before winter hiatus!” Dean says. “I knew it! I knew that egyptologist was bad news!”

 _“Nerd,_ ” Charlie says under her breath.

“Cas, come on— is there any cure?”

“Well,” Castiel starts, “modern anti-viral medications are somewhat more robust, and if she was treated immediately…”

**Author's Note:**

> so it's a little longer than 100 words, so sue me, who are you the drabble police   
>  I need more fandom friends! Find me on [tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/).


End file.
